After Day 2
by Bauerspirit
Summary: What happened in the hours following the finale of day 2? Here's what could have happened...


24: Alternate Scene

Episode 2.25: "Day 2: 8:00am – 9:00am"

By

Chris Wright

Based on the television series 24

**24: Alternate Scene – Day 2: 8:00am - 9:00am**

"I'm so glad you're ok Daddy…" Kim cried into her father's chest as she buried it in complete relief. Jack Bauer's breathing was labored, but steady. Everything seemed like it was going to be alright. Kim wasn't quite aware of it yet, but her father had sustained the injuries bringing the world back from the brink of War. Peter Kingsley was dead and Acting President Prescott had managed to call the Air Strike against the Middle East off. Jack could finally relax; something which his ailing heart liked the sound and feel of. Jack squeezed Kim's hand weakly, words trying to fall like torrents from his mouth but his condition not allowing them to.

"Shh Daddy…you need to rest. Don't try to speak," Kim cooed, not really believing that her Father was finally in front of her eyes; the eyes that had begun to fill with happy tears. Jack did as he was told and leaned back in the welcoming comfort of the gurney; closing his eyes for a second and feeling the intense tiredness draw him in. He hadn't slept in almost two days and it had now caught up with him. But when he re-opened his eyes he saw Kate hanging back about ten steps away from Kim. He reached out his hand silently, beckoning to her and drawing a glance from Kim.

Kim saw the woman who had come to pick her up from the Matheson's house not long before standing awkwardly some distance away. She remembered the conversation they had had on the way to CTU. It was a hard one to have with a complete stranger, but she felt like she could relate to this woman. She nodded softly, echoing her father's beckon.

Kate shuffled slowly over, clearly uncomfortable about the. She smiled nervously and felt her heart-rate quicken; but seeing the man she had grown to have feelings for made it better.

"Hey…" she cooed, placing her hand on Jack's free hand.

Jack mumbled something incoherent in reply but thought better of trying to move. The pain in his heart was excruciating and he knew that it wouldn't get much better very soon. He had at least a few days of staying prone in a hospital bed ahead of him; and he could hardly wait.

To most people who had lived in Los Angeles for at least five minutes, the sound of an ambulance's siren tearing down the Freeway was second nature. What wasn't normal was that sound being accompanied by an orchestra of at least ten patrol cars. The convoy moved at breakneck speed through the traffic that had almost moved onto the grass verges bordering the freeway to make way. The group turned off the San Diego Freeway and eventually onto Wilshire Boulevard and the safe haven of Westwood Village – UCLA Hospital shining large in the morning sun. The ambulance driver took the chance to glance out of the window, and for the first time noticed the significance of the Los Angeles National Cemetery being so close to the hospital. He shivered a little, hoping that the emergency patient he was carrying today wasn't destined for that patch of land in the near future.

Jenny Dodge sat trembling in the back of the ambulance, staring down in complete shock at the President's prone and unmoving body. He was still breathing, but unless somebody told you that then it was hard to determine. She had been told that he had been infected with a biological agent, but they weren't sure which one. That was what was getting to her; the waiting. She couldn't take her eyes off the pink wound that seemed to be pulsating right in the centre of David Palmer's palm. She didn't know how someone could have gotten away with a Presidential attack in the midst of an important speech; especially with the amount of people present. Jenny was no soldier; she had no idea about biological weapons beyond the usual pre-conceptions. She felt the ambulance slowing, and hoped beyond hope that they were at their destination. The death of a sitting President after all that had already happened today would cripple the country.

Tony looked out from his recently reclaimed office onto the badly damaged CTU floor. He closed his eyes for a second and replayed the fateful day in his mind's eye. He saw the glaring security error that led to several explosive devices going off in the building, and the death of many of their staff. Then his tragic rise to the top, courtesy of George Mason's dying choice of leaving him in charge. He thought things would have ended when the nuclear bomb was safely detonated in the Mojave Desert, but unfortunately that was just a ruse to start World War Three. It was unbelievable to Tony that American people in certain places believed that the end would justify the means; especially when the end was to kill millions of people. Fortunately Jack Bauer had managed to locate the evidence that stopped this forced war from happening, also saving Michelle and himself from charges brought against them by Chapelle. It had been the longest day he had ever experienced; but he felt like it was finally over.

Chapelle had only just left after seeing that he was no longer needed, and the new shift had started, leaving only a few of the people who had served their county so well over the course of the day. He had told Michelle to go get some rest, but she was still kicking around somewhere on the floor. But rather than being annoyed that she had disobeyed an order, he was glad to have her close. He heard a knock at the open door, and turned to see Michelle waiting timidly at the door.

"Hey…" she whispered, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey," he replied, moving slowly towards her, "You going to come in?"

"I was just coming to let you know that the ambulance has just left the stadium with Jack," Michelle said in her usual business voice, still not looking at Tony directly.

"Good. Is he hurt?"

"He's got heart problems after being interrogated earlier."

"Is it bad?"

"He'll be alright," she said, looking up and meeting Tony's eyes with a shy smile.

There was a long pause between the two as they locked eyes, each mind asking searching questions without saying a word. Michelle couldn't stand it any longer and half-walked half-lunged towards Tony, arms outstretched. He caught her delicately and pulled her close, meeting her lips with his ever so softly. Michelle didn't dare breathe as she pressed herself against Tony's figure; as though the act would break the union. She felt his hand lightly grip her face suggesting that he was also worried of the kiss ending. They moved slowly, and together, their lips ever so slightly parted and their tongues brushing lightly together in a seductive waltz. Neither wanted to break the embrace, but eventually they parted, staring into each other's eyes at a distance of a few inches that seemed like miles. Michelle wanted him to touch her and kiss her forever, but suddenly he felt so far away. She was about to turn to leave when she found his strong, masculine hand surrounding hers; fingers intertwined. She looked up at him, her face was bright red but had a huge smile spread across it.

"Now you can go get some rest," Tony smiled, squeezing her hand a little.

Back down on the CTU floor, one of the analysts took a call that would change the atmosphere completely. She replaced the handset with shaking hands and moved quickly towards Tony's office; ready to break the terrible news about David Palmer.

Jack felt like he was dreaming. He had fallen asleep in the ambulance, but no he wasn't sure where he was or whether he was still dreaming or now awake. He saw bright white lights swirling in front of his eyes and he seemed to be moving at quite a speed. He was weak and tired, and he couldn't seem to move any part of his body more than a few inches. By moving his head slightly, he could see people who seemed to be floating beside him. _Am I dead?_ Jack thought to himself, seeing these people as angels taking him to the pearly gates. He shook that thought quickly though; he knew people like him only belonged in hell. Somewhere an angel was singing, saying his name every so often before saying other things he couldn't comprehend. He felt a dull pain in his feet as he turned and suddenly the lights grew dimmer. His floating chariot stopped, and suddenly the angels were gone. He seemed to be alone as the world grew darker. He felt like he was dying as his sight gradually disappeared. The angel's voices returned just in time.

"…his heart must have stopped a few hours ago….sustained massive trauma...he'll make it, but he needs treatment fast…"

"Don't worry…under soon…"

The voices went on, but Jack had already blacked out.

Kim sat hunched in one of the most uncomfortable seats she had ever been on. She watched the world go by in the waiting room of UCLA impatiently; although it had only been a few minutes since her father had arrived. She watched critical patients stretchered in as the families followed panicked behind them. She also saw battered and bruised patients; all of middle-eastern or Asian descent. She didn't know it, but they were all victims of the hate that had filled most Los Angeles streets. She was naïve, but sometimes it was better in this day and age to be in that state of mind. She wondered if there were any patients here that were affected by the nuclear blast; also remembering that her father could have been one of the dead. She closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head against the thin plaster wall. When she re-opened them, a mug of warm coffee was being held in front of her. She followed the source of the gesture and found Kate standing awkwardly in front of her.

"I thought you could use some coffee…"

Kim looked at her blankly.

"I'll have it if you don't want it, I just…"

"It's alright," Kim interrupted, taking the cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."  
The two women sat in silence for a while, each not knowing what to say to the other. Eventually it was Kim who broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up earlier," Kim said, glancing to her right at Kate.

"Don't mention it. I owed Jack."

Kim was silent again, taking that as an insult, which Kate noticed.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," She panicked, "What I meant was that Jack turned to me and I was glad to help. Jack saved my life many times today and I'm just glad to be able to repay him."

"You sure you're not repaying him another way?" Kim asked in her teenage sneer without thinking.

"Well I don't think we've quite had the time for any of that Kim," Kate returned quickly. Kim stayed silent, not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself, and letting Kate talk next.

"I guess Jack hasn't really brought anyone home since your Mom died…"

"No not really."

"I understand what you feel. When my Dad decided that he was going to see new people I didn't take it too well. No-one can replace a mother. I know that."

"Are you and Dad serious?"

Kate laughed, "Come on Kim; we only met for the first time today! He helped my family and I during today's crisis and hopefully we can get to know each other better. But I'm not going to tell you that we're going to get married and live happily ever after. I just want to get to know him right now; and make sure he gets better!"

Kim glanced down the hall towards where Jack's gurney was wheeled through almost ten minutes before, and said, "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"What makes you think he won't?"

"I don't know; I almost lost him once today."

"He's going to be fine Kim," Kate said, instinctively putting an arm around Kim just like she had done with her little sister ever since she was forced to become Mother of the family. She expected Kim to shirk away, but she cuddled into Kate's side, suddenly feeling safe.

"It's going to be alright Kim; your dad's going to be fine."

"I hope so," she whispered with her eyes loosely closed. Within seconds she was asleep, the toils of the day taking their toll.

Jack awoke to find a young looking doctor concentrating intently on the clipboard he held close to his body. He tried to move, finding it a little easier this time, but also drawing a glance from the Doctor.

"Hey…don't try too much too soon. You've had a hard time."

Jack put up a little resistance but eventually allowed himself to be pushed carefully back into his bed. He lay staring at the ceiling as the Doctor worked around him. The lights were much clearer now, and he realized that the dream-like sequence he had had earlier was simply due to the sedation he was receiving. But there was nothing that could have awakened his senses more than the conversation he was about to have.

"You know you're lucky you're a Government Agent here today…" the Doctor smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jack rasped, his throat burning.

"The President was brought in earlier; there was an attempt on his life."  
Jack's senses burned in the same way his throat was upon hearing the words.

"What did you just say?"

"There was an attempt made on President Palmer's life. I don't know any of the details but they think it was some kind of biological agent."

Jack had so many questions, but his burning body couldn't think of the words to say.

"If you'd gotten here any later then you wouldn't have had a Doctor; they're all upstairs helping him."

"Where is he?" Jack managed.

"Toxicology," the Doctor said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack whispered, fighting back the emotion.

"It's touch and go…" the Doctor said, still not looking up from his chart, "I better get going. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

The Doctor gave a polite smile and then left, leaving behind a man struggling to comprehend what he had just been told. He waited for a few minutes, trying to let it sink in until he could take it no longer.

He swung his aching legs and body over the edge of the bed and onto the cold tile floor. The cool feeling seemed to exaggerate the pain, and for a moment Jack couldn't move. Whenever he put weight on his legs they felt like they were going to give way. He was breathing hard, focusing all of his energy to his legs and hoping that they would keep him up. Eventually he managed to his feet, but it proved to be a small task compared to the walk to the door. It took a few circuits of the room and at least ten minutes for Jack to get used to using his legs again after the anesthetic he had been subject to. When he was ready, he pushed open the door to his annexed room slowly and peered out. No-one was coming. He stepped out of the room, taking care that no-one saw him; after all he was still dressed in a standard issue hospital gown that would make anyone stand out. He stalked his way down the corridor, taking care at each corner so as not to give away his presence. His target was the elevator at the end of the lobby which led to the answers he was hoping to find. He reached it and frantically pummeled the buttons in a vain hope of getting it there quicker. The door opened, and with one last look he stepped inside, not noticing the security guard who yelled after him.

Suddenly the adrenaline rush kicked in, and suddenly it was Agent Jack Bauer once again. He looked down the long list of departments and their floors and finally found Toxicology near the top. _Twelfth floor..._ Jack said inwardly, mashing button twelve.

The lift doors opened, and suddenly all Jack could hear were sirens. Security had been sparse at best down on his second floor, but up here it was like there was a sale on guns. But Jack saw his target and ran for it; every single sinew of his body focusing on the heavily guarded door. Security only noticed him when he was barely three steps away, not leaving enough time to dodge the flying mound of flesh and bone. Jack's heart was beating out of his chest, and the pain was excruciating, but he had to see Palmer. He had to. And for a second, he thought he did, until he was forced to the ground by at least four Secret Service Agents. They held him down, but Jack kept fighting, using every last breath to try and get the men off him. Then suddenly there was a booming voice.

"Let him go. That's Jack Bauer."

The Agents exchanged puzzled glances, but then stepped off of Jack's writhing body and then aside. Jack turned sharply to see who the new arrival was, but his body had disconnected form his brain again, and suddenly he was almost paralyzed. The pain in his chest had somehow got worse, and all Jack could do was close his eyes to the heat and hope that it passed.

"He's just trying to see the President; he wasn't aware of the attack," Jack heard the man say at a position somewhere above him. He was lying face down on the tiled floor, but he could still hear exactly where each figure was. He was aware of someone's breath on the back of his neck and ear as somebody bent down to talk to him.

"It's OK Jack. It's me; Mike."

Mike Novick placed a hand on Jack's deathly still body and hoped beyond hope that he was still breathing. He was, but faintly.

"Can I get a Doctor here?" Mike shouted to anyone who would listen.

Three young Doctors rushed to Jack's aid, lifting him up by his underarms and half-carrying half-dragging him back towards the lift.

"Wait…" Jack managed, his throat burning worse than it had earlier.

"What is it Jack?" Mike asked, right beside him again.

"I need to see him…"

"Jack…"

"Please…I need to…"

Mike shook his head a little but relented, motioning to the Doctors to take Jack over to the large viewing window that held everybody's attention. Although he didn't like the idea of a half dead man possibly dying if they didn't get him back to his bed, he still had more right to be there than Mike himself did. At last Jack opened his eyes and saw David Palmer lying prone on a hospital bed while Doctor's rushed around him in a futile attempt to find out what was wrong.

"What happened to him?" Jack whispered to Mike.

"They don't know. They think it was some kind of biological weapon from a handshake, but they're not sure which one.

"Is he going to make it?"

Mike didn't answer, he simply turned and shrugged his shoulders; a look of complete dejectedness on his face. Jack turned and assumed the same look, staring helplessly at the President.

This whole day had been about saving the country, and eventually the World. But now they had let their own President be hit at the very end of it all.

Jack bowed his head, just in time to stop the tears from escaping the corners of his eyes.


End file.
